


The Temptation of John Sheppard

by Isagel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never had to learn to love you like I learned to love the bomb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Temptation of John Sheppard

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Josh Ritter.

Embedded streaming on Vimeo:

[The Temptation of John Sheppard](http://vimeo.com/41453957) from [Isagel](http://vimeo.com/user1875814) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Password: love the bomb**

[Download vid as .avi.](http://www.wunderwesen.com/isagel/vids/thetemptationofjohnsheppard_by_isagel.avi)

[Original Dreamwidth post with lyrics and further notes.](http://isagel.dreamwidth.org/145429.html)


End file.
